Máscaras
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One Shot/ Ellos se habían perdido en el abismo. Olvidando la fecha y faltando al honor. Ella varios años, él unos meses. Por unos instantes podían tirar la máscara bajo la lluvia para ser solo Chris y Jill dispuestos a dejarse llevar en una fecha que a los cuatro rompía en silencio. .:. Valenfield .:.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

* * *

**.**

**Máscaras**

**.**

* * *

Alzó el rostro suavemente al percatarse del duro material de madera contra sus brazos. Miró hacia ambos lados encontrando colores verdes militares correspondientes de la institución laboral y hacia arriba, un reloj de madera que indicaba una hora no apta para permanecer dormido por lo que intentó pararse. Se tronó el cuello girando su cabeza hacia ambos lados intentando alejar el dolor en consecuencia a la postura incómoda.

Analizó por primera vez su entorno, descubriendo papeles ordenados a la izquierda según el rango a trabajar. Un computador encendido con fechas importantes señalando una en el calendario, de color rojo y ante esto sonrió cansino, casi olvidándolo.

Era la mejor opción. El cielo grisáceo tras el ventanal no ayudaba.

La puerta resonó, haciendo eco entre las cuatro paredes. Esta se abrió dejando ver una mujer aumentando su sonrisa hasta una fina línea.

- No es momento para descansar - Habló ella. Él se contuvo de decirle algo pero calló. Rebecca Chambers desprendía poca autoridad. Los ojos femeninos eran quizá los más apacibles y arruinarlos no valía la pena. Cosas sin importancia, como aquella no merecía una disputa cuando habían otras cosas por hablar. Rebecca tomó asiento y suspiró al ver que él no hacía nada más que permanecer intranquilo hasta el punto de obligarse a dormir para evitarlo.

- Barry...

El pelirrojo asintió comprendiendo casi de inmediato las palabras mudas. Los labios de Rebecca permanecían tensos y todo se debía a el día en general. Un aniversario de muerte contra Albert Wesker que dejaba una sensación amarga para todos por no ser él la única persona caída. Muchos más perecían gracias al ser despreciable sin corazón.

Parecía ser lejano, cuando sólo los veía manejar, distraerse e incluso reír. Se había llevado algo más que un simple grupo élite.

_Ninguno negaba que dolía. Leve y punzante._

- Irás ¿Cierto? A la reunión de los caídos- Pronunció Chambers. Siendo la menor, estar viva era por ellos. Algunos traicionaron sus ideales pero no dejaban de ser aquellos molestos hombres que se divertían haciéndole bromas en tardes lluviosas. Iguales a esa, solo que esta vez solo estaban ellos dos intentando no olvidarlos mientras avanzaban el recorrido.

- Eso creo, ya no estoy para esas cosas.- Respiró fuerte. Ambos sabían la mentira oculta. La traición también fue parte de su vida. Ella sentía el remordimiento emanar del cuerpo cálido. Las personas vivas debían continuar ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la angustia recorría sus cansados cuerpos?

Divagó unos segundos antes de tomar la mano masculina entre las suyas. La castaña las aferró como el único recuerdo que tenía vivo de una vida no tan complicada. Llena de errores y balas impactadas en arcos de madera. No en personas carentes de sentido o color. Cuando solo eran los vigilantes de una ciudad cotidiana. Lejos de secretos enfermos.

Todo cuando llegaba al tope, podía cansar y ellos estaban podridos, hasta en el corazón.

Barry lo único racional que hizo fue apretarle la mano joven. Preguntándose cuanto viviría para seguirla viendo convertirse en un intento de figura viva.

Rebecca era frágil. Y romperse no estaba entre los planes del pelirrojo. Ella quería ser, inconscientemente cómo sus dos figuras fuertes, las cuales estaban más rotas que cualquier cosa.

Ahí entraban Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine. Personas carcomidas, segadas. Rotas en distintos tipos o formas, sin mirar hacia atrás.

La castaña frotó la palma de su amigo. Sabiendo de plano cuales eran sus pensamientos, y hacía donde se dirigían para cuando sus pupilas se desviaban casi perdidas.

Deseó que el mundo se detuviera para solo así volver a la máscara enfrascada de cada uno y aliviar el dolor con un simple _todo esta bien, saldremos adelante._

Mentiras esparcidas no caían mal.

En una fecha como esa. Las máscaras funcionaban bastante bien.

Mentir adormecía las heridas expuestas.

...*...

_- La lluvia se lleva los males.- Habló Barry recostádose contra la pared anti disturbios mientras su equipo lo miraba sin creerlo. Se encontraban en descanso mientras Wesker analizaba papeles encerrado. Lejos de ellos, cosa que nos les importaba realmente._

_- Eso es tonto. - Forest bufó secándose el sudor con una toalla y aferrando la botella de agua que yacía a un lado . - Déjate de tonterías..._

_- Yo le creo.- apoyó Brad y sonrió. - La lluvia es un reflejo cuando la cuidad llora de agonía. _

_- Ya suenas como un loco, Vickers.- Forest le dio un sorbo a su bebida depositando el arma sobre la mesa. Barry sonrió ante lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser los integrantes. Y eso que la menor se moría de vergüenza al verlos. - Pequeña ¿ tu que opinas? _

_- Este..._

_Brad frunció el ceño. Interrumpiendo a Chambers. - Algún día van a verlo, cuando la catástrofe se desata y los hilos se estiran, es cuando se aprende el concepto de caer._

_- Tonterías.- Richard negó. - Aun falta para eso. Lo único importante yace en concentramos casi al cien durante la nueva misión._

_-¿ Y eso es?- Cuestionó Brad. Richard suspiró pesadamente extendiendo los reportes sobre la mesa._

_- Los bosques de Arklay._

_...*..._

_._

Chris Redfield golpeó con fuerza el tronco de madera del árbol frondoso. Barry había decidido que la ceremonia actual sería al aire libre. Dando el aspecto pasivo. Un lugar repleto de árboles y un pasillo largo donde estaban distribuidos los pilares enfrascados en mármol. Placas doradas decoraban el pálido material donde descansaban nombres de agentes caídos. Como socio colaborador los antiguos miembros de Raccoon City los representaban en nombre. Quienes perecían en la actualidad se mencionaban con otro tipo de placas plateadas y no quería acercarse para ser testigo se su gran estupidez. Recién se recuperaba totalmente de una pérdida, que sí le calaba.

Él había sido un hombre honesto con la vida. Preocupado por tener una hermana menor rebelde amante de las motocicletas enfermizas. Su sentido del deber lo había barajado hasta salirse a voluntad propia de un lugar que no merecía tener un personal tan estúpido. Escapando de la vida hasta caer en un buen lugar.

El servicio de tácticas especiales y rescate.

Tal vez no significaba nada importante. El malestar en el estómago cada año que pasaba lo volvía fuerte. Intolerante al daño emocional y la furia hacia quien debió cuidarlos desde un principio. Albert Wesker y su séquito idiota, como William Birkin debían estar sonriendo desde el infierno al verlos tan acabados.

- Chris...

_Este es un buen lugar ¿No te parece?_

El castaño parpadeó. Sintiendo el escozor salir de su recién herida. Se giró buscando al portador de aquel recuerdo de ingreso. Las primeras palabras dedicadas hacia él cuando nadie había entablado palabra alguna y arqueó la ceja.

Frente a Chris. Jill Valentine hacía presencia y se le tornaba ácido no reconocerla. Entre las memorias Jill no era rubia ni de ojos turbios. El color en su piel no era tan blanco.

Un débil sonido se escuchó al fondo y ninguno le prestó interés. Demasiadas cosas pasaban por sus mentes para dejarse llevar ante cosas triviales.

-Jill...

La rubia quiso darle una mirada pasiva. Algo que diera confianza en sí mismos. No lo hizo tan pronto pues las pisadas de tiempos pasados permanecían frescas con el pasar de los años. Jill se acercó hasta él posando una mano sobre su hombro ancho.

Sí. Ninguno era igual.

.

_- Eso creo... ¿ Quieres decirme que es lo especial de este lugar?- Hizo una mueca observando el sencillo puesto donde laboraba. Luego a ella._

_Un largo camino le esperaba._

_- Bienvenido, novato.- El castaño intento sonreírle al hombre de apariencia mayor al resto y gran barba roja.- Espero puedas sentirte bien aquí._

_- No lo molestes, Barry. - La joven castaña señaló hacia el fondo donde unos individuos reposaban. - Este es tu equipo, aprende , mientras seas el líder de velar por ellos ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

_- Claro.- Respondió confiado.- Pueden depositar su vida en mi. No les fallaré._

_._

Curveó los labios en una mueca impotente. Chris nunca había dado señales de ser una persona paciente, ni siquiera cuando recién se instalaba. Él desprendía arrogancia y determinación. Factores a los cuales aprendió a lidiar en tiempos jóvenes ganando su confianza, creando la máscara de confianza reforzarse. Ahora, mientras eran testigos del avanzar de la vida. Se les antojaba haber vivido demasiado.

La música militar resonó. El líder actual dedicaba palabras de aliento, incitando a continuar a una joven generación. De eso aprendían los rangos menores. Del caer para luchar por un objetivo y ellos no tenían la opción de doblar sus creencias, dejando caer el telón.

Chris sintió el agarre reforzarse casi imperceptible. Las máscaras caían cuando los papeles los envolvían al punto de asfixiarlos. Habían cicatrices, manchas y cosas que nunca se podrían volver a componer. Fragmentos imposibles de unir, vidas perdidas sin retorno.

Eso le cabreaba. Le asqueaba fingir ser racional cuando sin querer le disparaba a las almohadas cada noche de rabia intentando alejar la culpa. Ignorar a personas importantes como Claire y desentenderse del mundo un instante pensando en mantenerse cuerdo. A él y de paso a ella.

_._

_- Lo es todo, también nada. ¿Quieres quedarte y averiguar?- Respondió ella ante el tono confiado del nuevo inquilino._

_- ¿Estarías dispuesta a seguirme el ritmo?- Al fondo Barry se preparaba para interferir en caso de que Jill le disparara. Contra todo pronóstico, la castaña sonrió arrogante._

_- Demuestra que eres digno y caminaré al lado tuyo cuanto haga falta._

_._

Jill desde entonces era particularmente extraña. Con ganas de ayudar a las personas. Agresiva en agunas ocasiones y odiando su cabello largo castaño por ser un impidiendo para entrenar.

- Es extraño, la manera en que suelen suceder las cosas.- Habló la rubia recargando el mentón sobre su espalda. Jill sabía que no era incómodo para ninguno. Ambos compartían el historial. Los compañeros de andar parejo, el equipo perfecto. Aquellos detalles ya no reflejaban nada para ojos extraños. Si los vieran, comprenderían que las personas rotas también merecían un instante para intentar pegar los pedazos. Intentarlo hasta el día del éxito lejano. O muerte.

.

_-Te confío mi espalda. Cuando veas que me desvío, tienes el permiso de matarme sin piedad.- Soltó ella entregando el arma. Brad Vickers sintió el mundo ponerse de cabeza ante tales palabras. Jill Valentine nunca había dicho algo como aquello y los tenía asombrados._

_Chris negó. Apartando la pistola._

_- No podría matarte.- Respondió. Barry asintió satisfecho. _

_La unidad estaba llena de buenas personas. _

_Sin pensar, que seria el último encuentro juntos._

_._

- Esto debe suceder tarde o temprano, Jill. - Chris no cumplía con esa promesa de primer día. Jill si faltaba a sus ideales, sin embargo no contaba. Poseída, no tenía conocimiento alguno, por lo tanto él no manejaba con el permiso para acabarla aun cuando ella se lo había pedido bajo la lluvia, al regresar del África. Contra sus ideales Wesker se salía con la suya al ponerle una barrera inquebrantable que no podía asesinar a simple coraje.

Una debilidad imposible.

- Estaremos tarde o temprano ahí. - Jill afirmó. - Tienes razón, es inevitable.

...*...

_- Rebecca, lo haces muy bien.- Alabó Jhosep sin quitar la vista del vendaje. Rebecca tensó los músculos de su cuerpo al sentirse incómoda. Él le restó importancia. - ¿ Por qué te unes tan joven?_

_La del departamento médico dejó los instrumentos sobre la mesa. A la habitación entraron dos individuos más y ella se preguntó cuando tendría un descanso._

_- ¡Pequeña! Parece que serás exitosa...- Vaciló Edward. Vio hacia ambos lados y al no ver su objetivo soltó un improperio. - ¿ Dónde están Chris y Jill?_

_- Deben de estar entrenando. Siempre lo hacen juntos.- Respondió la menor del grupo. Edwards gruñó_

_- Esos dos, espero que siempre puedan lograr mantenerse unidos. Nunca se sabe cuando las sombras pueden adueñarse de uno y separarlos trágicamente._

_...*..._

_- Esto no puede ser.- Murmuró Rebecca contra las piedras intentado contenerse. Barry le Palmeó la espalda intentando mantener su postura._

_- Barry... ellos se han ido. - Musitó escondiendo su cara entre el pecho masculino. De suerte, lo tenia con vida ante los sucesos ocurridos.- No más vida cotidiana ¿Esta bien ser egoísta, Barry?_

_Rebecca derramó una lágrima silenciosa ahora que se había quedado sin nada. _

_- No lo es, descarga tu dolor, pequeña, ser frágil es bueno de vez en cuando._

_- ¿Prometes estar a mi lado, pase lo que pase?- Barry dudó. Algún día sus caminos se cortarían y cada quien escogería un camino contrario. Pero era la pequeña, al menos la cuidaría hasta la muerte, casi era una hija._

_- Solo te cuidaré. Vive, y se quien ellos realmente querían que fueras_

_Una promesa silenciosa. Para ella._

_...*.._

- Esto no está bien, Barry.- Rebecca susurro desviando el rostro. Desde lo lejos, la depresión se sentía casi nítida. Sus compañeros caídos merecerían que estuvieran presentes y no rostros desconocidos narrando su historia. Pero Barry Burton se había detenido obligando a sus pies detenerse antes de golpearse contra el árbol. Inclusive le había tapado la boca y arrastrado contra su voluntad hacia atrás. Fue ahí, donde sus ojos castaños los divisaron. Tan distantes. Tan cercanos, separados del resto, dejando sus males al silencio.

Ella contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo. Era insoportable no sentir dolor.

Sabía lo que Barry Burton se proponía al espiarlos.

- Ya, ya, no te molestes querida ¿De verdad quieres ver eso? - Preguntó el mayor cruzado de brazos. Rebecca contuvo una risa. Entre tanta obscuridad, solo Barry sabía cómo alegrarlos.

- Supongo que no quiero despedirme otro año. - Aclaró suave recostádose sobre la dura corteza, sin apartar la mirada del dúo. En sus rostros firmes dando a entender que ninguno botaba el antifaz. Ella los señaló un corto lapso después. - ¿Crees que estén bien?

Barry Burton negó.

- ¿Tú lo estarías?

La castaña arrugó el entrecejo.

- No. Me refiero a si de verdad están bien así de olvidados.

El pelirrojo lo meditó. Posando la mano sobre su barbilla rojiza.

- Supongo que lo estarán. No es usual, han estado separados un largo tiempo.

Chambers cerró los ojos no logrando comprender las palabras del hombre. Si, ellos se tomaban distancias desde hacía un par de meses y nadie sabía el verdadero motivo. No quería pensar en que las máscaras al fin habían trastornado al soldado. Chris era mejor que tal cosa.

-Espero y realmente lo estén- Musitó sin abrir los ojos. La brisa adquiría intensidad, testigo del mal clima. En esas fechas era normal en cada aniversario recibir la lluvia que borraba los malestares aunque fuera solo un momento.

Una plegaria a cambio de no perder el disfraz.

- Ha comenzado a llover.- Articuló el mayor al sentir el frio impacto contra la mejilla. Mojando sus cuerpos, enfriando el ambiente.

-Si... y eso ni ayuda a parar la debilidad de nuestro cerebro.

...*...

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? -El castaño gruñó ofreciéndole la mano. La castaña negó mientras miraba la mano masculina tendida. - Jill..._

_- La lluvia alivia las penas ¿ Cierto? Barry lo dijo.- Su voz quebró débil. Ninguna lágrima salió por la máscara. Chris asintió, bajando la mano y tomando asiento a un lado._

_- Barry dice muchas cosas, no siempre hay que hacerle caso.- Le dijo revolviendo el pasto. _

_Empezar desde cero si se sentía extraño. Perderlos, mortificación tambien. Por lo que cuidaría al último legado._

_Aunque Wesker tenía otros planes._

_...*..._

- Estúpido clima. - Habló él, ocultando el rostro con el brazo en gesto agotador. Las gotas toscas impactadas sin piedad sus cuerpos y ninguno se reusaba a moverse. Permanecían quietos con cada sentido en alerta. Consecuente a los años luchando por prevalecer en el mundo junto a un propósito.

Jill elevó su vista al cielo, no dejando ver nada. Las gotas se llevaban el lamento, según Barry. Y ahora parecía una gran mentira. Justo cuando no querían ser engañados a su larga edad. Barry intentaba ser una figura enfrascada de protección y ellos le abrieron las puertas para cubrir el hueco en sus cuerpos hasta el verdadero colapso que parecía ser en esos instantes donde no podían soportarlo.

Chris era fortaleza y lo irradiaba. La misma que Claire tanto defendía, la que un escuadrón alardeaba aprender. Era un fuego destructor que arrasaba si era corroido y Ada Wong lo desataba.

Casi también la había odiado...

Sí ella no pudiera haberlo cambiarlo.

-No creo que el clima sea el verdadero culpable.- Respondió casi en clave. Sintiendo un escozor trepando hacia el fondo de la garganta contándole el oxígeno. Recordando que también se habían odiado por un tiempo. Solo siendo víctimas de las circunstancias.

Ellos se habían perdido, caído en el fondo del abismo. Olvidando la fecha, faltando al honor. Ella varios años, él unos meses. Y por unos instantes podían tirar la máscara bajo la lluvia para ser solo Chris y Jill. Por una vez, desde hacía tiempo sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos y estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar.

-Eres irracional, Jill.- Chris se masajeó las sienes disgustado. Sintiendo la tensión. Aquella que le molestaba de sobre manera al punto de querer tantearla y aplastarla. Más no lo haría.

-Tienes razón. - Sonrió. Rota. Con los fragmentos ya expuestos. Chris lo notó enseguida. Casi tan perdido cómo ella.

- No siempre.- Susurró el castaño. Creer que si la tenia había llevado a la muerte a Jill una vez. No dejaría que eso ocurriera aunque mentir fuera la única manera de escape. - Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando confío demasiado en mí, deberías...

Calló al sentir los labios impactados contra los suyos. Fríos, repletos de sufrimiento interno y debates mentales a medias. Un beso lleno de confusiones dispersas donde encontraba inclusive agradable aquel contacto.

.

_- Quiero que tu cuides mi espalda ¿Esta bien? - La Jill rubia abrió la boca sorprendida. Recordando la promesa de matarlo cuando ella perdiera camino, como ese instante._

_-Chris... ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? - Preguntó aun exhausta. Las heridas que él tenía todas las había creado el monstruo del cual la habían convertido._

_- Si._

_Redención._

_- Esta bien . Pero yo tampoco podré matarte nunca. Te acompañaré hasta el infierno de ser necesario._

Cerró los ojos. No tenía mucho caso seguir impartiendo seguridad y firmeza cuando ella había roto la balanza.

El nombre de Piers Nivans no dolía tanto, si Jill permanecía lo suficiente para que fuera ella quien cuidara su espalda. Algún día dejaría el disfraz y la máscara. Por mientras avanzaría hacia adelante junto a ella hasta que las cicatrices sanaran completamente.

Entre tanto dolor. Algo bueno podía resurgir.

.

_- De acuerdo. Tú nunca descuides mis pasos.- Ella sonrió._

_Tiempo después Jill había fallado, y lo hacía estrepitosamente._

_Pero caminaría junto a él en esa nueva etapa. Cosiendo los errores._

_...*..._

- Barry...¿ Estas viendo eso?- Chambers se talló los ojos ante la imagen. Nunca había pensado que dos personas destruidas podrían reconstruirse mutuamente.

El pelirrojo rió.

- Pequeña... creo es mejor dejarlos solos.- Susurró al ver la nueva unión de labios violentos.- Pero, es reconfortante que juntos logren salir del pozo ¿No lo crees?

Ella lo pensó, para después cerrar los ojos.

- Si... de cierta manera.

Al fin los podía ver sin la máscara involuntaria. Lejos del orgullo. Siendo las personas que había conocido y el sentimiento que todos habían predecido.

Estaba agradecida de que las piezas pudieran encajar solo un poco. El tiempo las conectaría. Estaba segura

Y quizá. No tuvieran que esperar mucho.

- Eh... creo que te buscan, Pequeña. -Barry señaló hacia más atrás y ella se encogió de hombros al reconocer el brazo tatuado masculino entre los arbustos.

-Anda, todos tenemos el derecho de resucitar después de sufrir.

Estaba bien. Él les mantendría la promesa.

.

.

...*...

_- Eh... Barry.- El aludido le prestó atención a los hombres de la junta. Chris, Jill y Rebecca habían salido a patrullar._

_Se fijó en el equipo bravo. _

_-¿Si?_

_- Cuida de ellos. No hagas cosas que cambien al destino.- Él se quedó de piedra mientras el equipo partía._

_Ellos lo sabían. _

_El terror se aproximaba._

_._

_._

_._

**¡Hola! Volviendo a las andanzas, y que mejor manera con un Valenfield de este estilo. **

**Tirar una máscara es difícil y creo que Chris es el más claro ejemplo ¿ Cómo no quererlo? **

**Amo a Barry, pero hay que admitir que también fue su culpa la muerte de sus compañeros, el mayor al seguir vivo. para quien no lo haya notado, lo último se refiere a que ellos sabían que Barry trabajaba a traición. **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Jesús Khriz, espero que te guste. Esto va para ti. **

**Se me cuidan mucho.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
